


Be mine

by rfwho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfwho/pseuds/rfwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they meet at school, and things happen, will Laura be strong enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna be close to you

**Author's Note:**

> send feedback! I hope you like it.

You wake up suddenly because you alarm is ringing really loudly. You frown and try to turn off the damn alarm. It’s school day so you really need to get up but you stayed up really late last night because some horror movie was playing on tv and you decided you wanted to watch it, well you regret it now, deeply !

Slowly you stretch and rub your eyes, opening one at a time, then you get up and wash your face in the bathroom, next you wash your teeth and then choose an outfit.

Obviously you dress all black, leather pants that make you ass look great and a moon fase thank top.

You brush your hair, put some eyeliner on and you’re ready to go downstairs eat breakfast.

“Good morning Kitty”

“Morning idiot” Carmilla says while smiling at her brother, it’s just the two of them but they live a good life and Will is really good to her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

You wake up extra early because it’s your first day at your new school and you really want to look good. You carefully choose your outfit: tight blue jeans, a white top with some giraffes on it and some vans.

You go to the bathroom to wash your face and your teeth, then you brush your hair and head downstairs to eat breakfast. When you get to the kitchen you mother is making some pancakes and your father is scrolling on his phone, probably on facebook.

“Good morning”

“Good morning sweetheart”

“Good morning princess, do you need a ride to your school?” your father asks

“No thanks dad, it’s only a ten minute walk”

“Are you nervous?” your mother asks

“Yes, but I think I’ll be fine”

You really love your parents, they are always ready to help you and despite the fact that they are extremely religious they’re really cool.

Once you ate your breakfast you head to school.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Carmilla manages to arrive five minutes before the bell rings, when she enters the cafeteria she instantly spots her friends Perry and Laf.

 

“Good morning fang face” Laf says smiling while Perry looks at them as if saying ‘LaFontaine be nice!’

“Good morning ginger 1 and ginger 2”

“Good morning Carmilla” Perry says

“Wanna go watch a movie with us Saturday broody friend?” Laf asks smirking

“Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do” Carmilla says

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Laura arrives at school just as the bell rings and starts to freak out because she doesn’t know where the class room is.

So her only option is to ask someone, and it’s exactly what she does.

 

“Hello, I’m sorry can you help me? I’m new here and I don’t know where my class room is, it’s the room 307, can you tell me which way it is please?”

“Oh, hi my name is LaFontaine they/tem pronouns and I’m going to the room 307 too so just follow me! By the way, these are my friends Perry and Carmilla” Laf says smiling Perry immediately waves at Laura “Hi” Carmilla gives a little smile.

“Hi, my name is Laura it’s nice to meet you” Laura says smiling excitedly

“Nice to meet you too Laura, let’s go so we won’t be late”

As they walk Carmilla glances at Laura and notices how cute she is, and overly excited to be at school which she thinks is not normal.

Carmilla walks into the class room first and seats at her usual table, in the back, Perry and Laf are in the middle and the only table available is the one at Carmila’s left side.

“Do you mind if I seat here? Well to be honest you kinda don’t have a choice because it’s the only table available but I thought I should ask anyway….”

Carmilla interrupts Laura “Cupcake, stop rambling it’s ok just seat”

Laura blushes a little bit and Carmilla can’t stop thinking that this girl is really cute.

When the bell rings at the end of the day Laura is very happy because everyone was nice to her especially Perry and she even got an invitation to go to the cinema with Perry, Laf and Carmilla. While she walks home she notices a girl in front of her and she recognizes her, it’s Carmilla so why not talk to her?

“Hey Carmilla!”

“Hey cupcake” “Why do you keep calling me that? I have a name you know?”

“I’m aware cupcake”Carmilla says smirking

Laura decides to ignore and continues the conversation. Turns out that Carmilla is a bit annoying, it’s like she is purposely trying to make her angry and her house is just at the end of the street which means it’s only two or three minutes away from Laura’s house.

When Laura stops Carmilla looks back “I live here, so see you tomorrow”

“Yeah see ya buttercup”

What’s with this girl and the damn nicknames? Whatever Laura shrugs and drops her bag by the door

“Mom I’m home”

“How was your day sweetie?”

“Great I met really nice people, and I even got an invitation to go to the cinema Saturday, can I go?”

“Sure!”

Laura happily thanks her mother before heading to her bedroom to watch Grey’s anatomy latest episode.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The week goes by really fast. It’s Saturday night and Carmilla is ready to pick up Laf and Perry when she receives a call.

“Hey fang face, look can you pick up Laura too?”

“Ugh fine, tell her I’m going to pick her up now” Carmilla puts the key on the ignition and choses the Avenged Sevenfold cd she has on her car. At least I have good music, so I don’t have to listen the gingers talking when I pick them up Carmilla thinks. She stops in front of Laura’s house and the girl is already outside waiting for her.

“Hey, thanks for the ride Carm” Laura says excitedly

“You’re welcome and it’s Carmilla” the other girl says with a serious expression

When she starts driving Laura seems to be in deep thought. “Is there anything you wanna say cupcake? I can hear you thinking”

“Are you always this cold with everyone? I’ve been nothing but nice to you and even tho I don’t complain anymore when you call me cupcake and several other things you get mad if I try to be your friend and give you a nickname, did I do something?” Laura asks

“It’s just who I am sweetheart, no big deal, but I’ll try.” Carmilla answers

“Ok”

Laura turns to look outside the window and even tho Carmilla says it’s no big deal it is for her because she really wants to be her friend.

Once they pick up Perry and Laf they head to the cinema.

“So, should we watch a horror movie?” Laf asks

“Yes please” Carmilla replies

“It’s ok for me” Laura says

Perry looks a bit uncertain but Laf whispers something to her and she smiles shyly.

“Horror it is!” Laf say’s excitedly

“So me and LaFontaine will share popcorn can you and Carmilla share?” Perry asks

“Yeah sure” Laura says

“Whatever” Carmilla replies

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once the movie is over Laura shyly looks at Carmilla who gives her a little smile, so yeah they may or may not have been flirting during the whole movie and Laura may have leaned on Carmilla’s shoulder once or twice. And she can’t stop thinking about how sexy Carmilla is, god her body is just perfect and her face is flawless.

The ride home is quiet but pleasant and once Carmilla stops at her front door Laura is uncertain about how to say goodbye to the raven haired girl.

“So”

“So” Carmilla repeats smirking

“Umm I should go I guess” Laura says shyly

“Yeah yeah you should”

“Good night Carm” Laura says while opening the door, once she’s out the car she waves at Carmilla but once the girl focus on putting the key in the ignition to go, Laura goes to her side of the window and says

“So since we are closer now you should give me your phone number”

“You move fast cutie” Carmilla says smirking

“Shut up, you know what I meant, we are friends” Laura says blushing

“Yeah, sure, give me your phone cupcake”

Once Laura shuts the door she stomps against the wall and closes her eyes smiling, oh god why is Carmilla so sexy she thinks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Two months later**

 

“Good morning Carm” Laura says smiling

“Good morning” Carmilla says broodingly

“Sup vampira” Laf says smirking, they receive a disapproving look from Perry

“Fuck you ginger I’m not in the mood”

Perry whispers something to Laf and their eyes widen. “Oh shit Carmilla I’m sorry I forgot” Laf says preoccupied

“What’s happening?” Laura asks in a serious tone

“It’s nothing” Carmilla says harshly and then gets up and leaves, Laura runs after her. “Carm wait please wait, what’s wrong?” Laura grabs her arm and Carmilla stops walking “Not here ok? Just stop by my house later today ok?” “Yes, I will” Laura gives her a hug and Carmilla takes some time to hug her back but once she does se buries her face in Laura’s neck and they stay like that for awhile

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Cupcake** : I’m outside

 

 **Carm:** I’ll be there in a minute

Carmilla quickly tries to clean her bedroom or at least hide the clothes that are on the floor under the bed, and then she goes downstairs.

“Hey cupcake, come in”

“Thanks Carm” Laura looks around and Carmilla’s house is really nice, “You have a beautiful house Carm”

“Thanks, let’s go to my bedroom “

Carmilla’s bedroom is exactly how Laura imagined it, not that she spends too much time thinking about the raven haired girl or anything. There are posters all over the walls and the covers of the bed are black, there’s a huge window and a bookshelf.

“So I guess I should start telling you my sob story” Carmilla says from her place on the bed, Laura moves rapidly to lay besides her.

“If you want to, I can just lay here, I don’t mind I just want you to be ok” Laura says looking at Carmilla that now seems so fragile and sad.

“It’s ok I guess. So the reason I’m not in a good mood today is because it’s the anniversary of my mother’s death.” Carmilla takes a deep breath and continues “She… She died 4 years ago, she was really sick” Carmilla starts sobbing and Laura hugs her

“Shhh I’m here Carm” The tiny girl pushes Carmilla to her shoulder and the raven haired girl sobs on her shirt.

“I miss her so much, she was so good to me, so happy so loving”

Laura hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head

“It’s ok Carm, you can cry”

Carmilla eventually falls asleep almost on top of Laura and the blond girl tries to lay down while holding Carmilla. She can’t stop thinking how sad the other girl is and how that hurts her because she really cares about her. So she does the only thing she can do, which is hold Carmilla tighter and kiss her forehead lovingly.

About two hours later the raven haired girl wakes up, she feels Laura holding her and smiles softly because the other girl stayed.

“I’m sorry I feel asleep on you cupcake” she says shyly

“No need to be sorry Carm”

Carmilla looks up and Laura is so close to her that she can’t avoid looking at the girl’s lips, Laura blushes and smiles shyly.

They have been really close lately and they flirt a lot and Laura is starting to fall for Carmilla but she’s scared that the other girl might not feel the same, and being so close to her right now is really difficult so she can’t avoid looking at the other girl’s lips and licking her own.

“Can i… can I kiss you?” Laura says timidly

Carmilla smiles and brings one of her hands to Laura’s cheek, then she leans and kisses her. It’s slow and hot and loving and when they break the kiss to breathe the raven haired girl is still smiling and Laura feels her heart beat so fast that she thinks she’s going to explode, but she’s so happy that she giggles. Then she kisses Carmilla again and again and again hoping that she can kiss the pain away and show her how much she cares and how much she wants her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send feedback

 

When Carmilla wakes up, her phone is flashing indicating that she received a message, it’s been like this during the past month. Laura always texts her when she’s sure the raven haired girl is already sleeping. ‘ _I can’t stop thinking about you’_

After the kisses they exchanged in Carmilla’s bedroom both girls started to be more affectionate towards each other, and even tho none of them asked the other to be her girlfriend it was obvious that they were together, after all friends don’t kiss every time they have the chance to do so, and friends certainly don’t grab each other’s ass right?

* * *

 

 

Everyone has a past and Carmilla is no different. She knows there will come a day that Laura will want more and also knows she won’t be able to give it to her. It’s complicated, and it’s stressing her out.

 

“Hey Will can I talk to you about something?” Carmilla asks

“Sure baby sis”

“You know that Laura and I have been together for quite some time right?”

“Yeah, I’ve walked in on you making out twice remember?” Will answers smirking

“Ugh shut up, I really need your help”

“I know what this is about kitty, we had this conversation before. I know the past still haunts you but it’s time to move on” the dark haired boy moves closer to his baby sister and with a serious look on his face says “give her a chance” . Carmilla looks at her brother and gives him a little smile “I’ll try” he smiles back, she sighs.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Carm** :

I’m outside cupcake

**Cupcake:**

Give me a minute

 

Laura opens the door and immediately sees Carmilla waiting for her. They have developed a ‘tradition’, since the raven haired girl likes to walk to school instead of driving she waits for Laura everyday so they can go together.

 

“Hey babe” Laura smiles and leans in to kiss Carmilla

“Morning cutie”

“So I’ve been thinking, and I want you to take me on a date and you can’t say no because I’m the one always planning our dates so now it’s your turn”

“Is it really necessary buttercup? We can just cuddle and watch a movie  after class”

“No no no, take me somewhere nice, make me feel special” the tiny girl pleads

“Oh god stop with the puppy eyes”

“Is that a yes babe?”                               

“Yes cupcake” the shorter girl smiles and kisses her, Carmilla automatically grabs Laura’s waist.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

You’ve decided you’re going to take Laura stargazing, there’s a park not to far away from your house that is the perfect spot so you start grabbing some blankets and pillows to throw in the car truck. Maybe you should buy some alcohol? Oh god why are you so nervous you’ve been in a lot of dates with Laura, of course she’s the one that always took you somewhere but there’s no reason to freak out…. Right? Oh shit what if she hates stargazing? Calm down Carmilla you got this, you think to yourself, just grab some beers and you’re ready to go.

**Carm** :

I’ll pick you up in 5 minutes ok cupcake?

**Cupcake** :

Can’t wait Carm <3

 

When you arrive to the park you spread the blankets on the grass and throw some pillows on top of the blankets, then you offer your hand to Laura and you both lay down. It’s a warm night and there are no clouds in the sky so you can see the stars perfectly.

“It’s really nice out here Carm”

“Mmm mmm” you answer without taking your eyes from the sky.

“Show me some constellations”

You spend about an hour talking about the stars and Laura seems really interested, so you don’t stop talking. She’s curled up on your side and you caress her arm, it’s perfect.

Then she’s kissing you and you kiss her back, she’s on top of you now and gently sucks and bites your neck. “Mmm god Laura” you moan, suddenly she tries to take of your top and you panic “STOP” you yell. “What’s wrong?” she asks confused “I… I can’t Laura” you move away from her, “You’re not ready yet? It’s ok Carm”  “It’s… it’s not that I just…. Can we just go?”  “Of course”

 

The ride home is silent and you’re still freaking out, you knew this day would come but you can’t do this, it’s too much, you can hear her voice again shouting horrible things. You take her home and you don’t even say good night, you just want to go home and cry yourself till you fall asleep.

_She sends you a couple of texts, you don’t even read them. It’s not her fault, but right now you can’t stop listening her voice and it’s like you’re back at the exact moment your heart was broken by your first love. Will doesn't even say a word, he just hugs you tight till you fall asleep exhausted._


	3. chapter 3

**Cupcake** :

Carm are you okay?

 **Cupcake** :

Please talk to me

 **Cupcake** :

Are you going to school tomorrow? Please talk to me, I miss you, I’m sorry if it was something I said

**Cupcake:**

Just tell me what I did wrong, I don’t wanna lose you

 

 -------

You don’t like to see yourself in the mirror, so you never do, but the recent events make you want to see for yourself. You’re only wearing your underwear, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, Will has been trying to help you and he’s very kind but you just don’t believe his words.

Opening your eyes slowly you see yourself for the first time in months, you touch your things and your hip bones, god you hate yourself so much. Tears start falling down your face, her words in your head won’t leave you alone. “You’re disgusting”. She was right.

\------- 

 

Sitting in the cafeteria you sigh again, maybe she’s not coming today she’s been avoiding you and you really don’t know what to do.

 

“Laur come on stop brooding”

“I just don’t understand LaF, if she’s not ready she could have just told me”

“She has to come back to school, and once she does you can talk to her”

Laura sighs again, maybe it’s not the fact that Carmilla is not ready maybe she doesn’t like you that much or maybe she doesn’t feel attracted to you, you frown, shit you really like her and maybe she thinks you’re ugly and disgusting, great.

 

 -------

 

Knowing you can’t avoid her forever makes you panic, you have to go back to school and she will be there. Should you talk to her? Give an excuse? Tell the truth? No no no no way you’re going to tell her the truth it’s just too much. But you have to go to school, so maybe ignore what happened?

 

 “Good morning” the dark haired girl says while sitting beside LaF in the cafeteria, Laura looks at her wide eyed and Perry tries to act like there’s no tension.

“Good morning Carmilla” Perry says smiling

“Morning fang face”

Laura stays quiet. Is she really acting like nothing happened? What the fuck?

“I’m glad you’re back vampira, enough brooding for the week?”

“Shut up Laf” Carmilla glares at her friend

The bell rings, they all go to class, Laura is still quiet

 

 That was unexpected, you thought she would yell at you or something but she’s just not talking, you have been sitting next to her in all your classes and she didn’t even said a word to you, of course you didn’t say anything too because you’re a little bit afraid of what’s going to happen. Should you say you’re sorry? Try to talk to her after class? Maybe she doesn’t care?

 

The bell rings. You try to run after her and when you’re close enough you grab her wrist, she turns to face you.

“Hey, can we talk?” You ask hopefully

 “Now you want to talk, I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past week and you didn’t even text me back!” the blonde girl yells

“I know I’m sorry Laura, it’s just..”

“What Carmilla?”

“I’m sorry I… please don’t be mad ” you plead

“Are you kidding me? You don’t even have an explanation?”

 

You move closer to her and cup her face with both hands, she tries to walk away but you manage to grab her again, a tear rolls down you face “I’m sorry I’m so so sorry, please Laura please” she looks at you with wide eyes “Oh god please don’t cry Carmilla”  “Please don’t leave me” you whisper “I’m here Carm” she hugs you tight. 

You walk home together, the silence is killing you and each time you glance at her you can see that’s she’s thinking about something and she’s still mad at you. After a few minutes you can’t take it anymore, you have to ask.

                                                                                                          

“What are you thinking about cupcake?”                     

“Is it me?” she almost whispers

“What?”

“Did you run away because you don’t like me that much? Or because you think I’m ugly? Is it me Carmilla?”

You can tell she’s almost crying “Oh my god no Laura, you’re perfect, don’t you ever say that again” you’re standing right in front of her and she looks so sad. “What is it then?”  “Let’s just go home okay? We can watch one of the shows you like so much and I won’t even complain ok?” she gives you a little smile “Yeah ok”.

 

 When Laura goes home Carmilla can’t avoid crying herself to sleep because she knows that Laura will want answers and when Carmilla refuses to give them the blonde girl will leave her.

 

\-------- 

They’re on Carmilla’s room again, it’s been two weeks since the argument and things are better even tho the dark haired girl refuses to tell Laura what’s wrong.

 

“You know you can touch me right?” Laura asks

“Oh.. um.. yeah yeah”

“Can I touch you? Maybe take your shirt of?” Carmilla is obviously nervous, she won’t let Laura touch her but she says she’s ready and that it’s not Laura’s fault. The raven haired girl gulps “No Laura, let’s just watch a movie or something” “Please tell me what’s wrong Carm, is it me? Because you always say that you’re ready but you don’t ever let me touch you” Carmilla sighs “It’s not you cupcake” Laura moves off of Carmilla’s lap and stands “You always say that Carm, you don’t need to lie you don’t want me it’s alright I get it” the blonde girl starts moving towards the door, Carmilla grabs her wrist “I want you Laura, god knows how much I want you, come here” the raven haired girl holds her then she kisses her over and over again, the blonde girl moans and tries to pull Carmilla’s shirt “Don’t, this is about you I’m gonna show how much I want you” Laura breaks the kiss “This is about the two of us Carmilla, just tell me what’s wrong” the other girl takes a step back “I.. I can’t”   

 

 --------

**Carm** :

Hey cupcake, maybe you can ask your parents to come sleep over tonight? We can watch Netflix and cuddle :)

 **Cupcake** :

What time do you want me to show up babe? <3

 **Carm** :

Seven? <3

 **Cupcake** :

Ok, see you soon!

 

You’re giving her time, you haven’t tried anything since that day and even tho it’s hard you’re doing it, you’ve been thinking that maybe she’s not ready and she’s ashamed to tell you? It’s not a problem when she keeps her hands to herself, but sometimes you really need a cold shower. Tonight you won’t let her cross the line.

 

 **Cupcake** :

I’m outside

**Carm:**

Give me a minute cutie

 

Once you’re in her room you get ready to bed, you’re not even thinking about the fact that you’re undressing in front of her until she wraps her arms around your waist. “God Laura you’re beautiful” you giggle she kisses your neck and before you get lost you say “Yeah yeah, I’m trying to get dressed here go to bed” but she doesn’t move “You don’t need to, I like what I see” she whispers in your ear “Carmmm..” Laura whines,  Carmilla cups her ass “Yeah baby” she asks with false innocence “Don’t you dare to start something you can’t finish” the blonde warns “Hmm mmm” the dark haired girl hums while kissing and biting her girlfriend’s neck “If you won’t let me take your shit off stop right now Carmilla” the girl stops and looks at Laura wide eyed “Yeah that’s what I thought, let’s just watch a movie”.

 

Laura had never talked to you like this, and you can’t help to feel sad. You won’t let her see you naked but she’s okay with you seeing her with only her underwear so she could let you make her feel good right? It’s getting harder to keep your hands off of her.

 

“Cupcake?”

“Yeah Carm?” she answers distracted by the movie currently playing in your lap top.

“Why don’t you let me make you feel good?” you ask shyly

“What do you mean babe? I feel good when I’m with you!”

“Uh.. I mean intimately”

“Oh uh, because you don’t ever let me take you clothes off Carm” she’s looking at you now and blushes

“Yeah I know but I don’t need to take my clothes off to… you know”

“You’re kidding right?” she asks with disbelief

“No, I don’t mind having that kind of relationship. I make you feel good and you don’t need to do it back”

Wide eyed she moves so she’s facing you and looking into your eyes “I want to do it! Look at me babe, tell me what’s wrong, I won’t run away trust me okay?” Carmilla sighs “Okay then.” Laura smiles “Tell me” , “I’ll show you.”

 

The raven haired girl takes a deep breath and stands, she looks Laura in the eyes and after a few moments starts undressing. Once she’s only wearing her underwear she closes her eyes not wanting to look at the other girl because she’s afraid she will react just like Ell did. When Laura doesn’t talk she starts panicking. After a couple of seconds she feels the blonde kissing her hip bones softly, then her thighs, her breath quickens.

“You’re beautiful Carm, please open your eyes” slowly the dark haired girl does as asked “Stretch marks are totally normal babe, I can’t believe this is what you’ve been afraid of, god you’re perfect and I don’t want you any less than I wanted you yesterday I want you just the same” the taller girl starts crying “Thank you thank you than you” she says sobbing foreheads resting together, Laura hugs her until she stops crying, then smiles “Can I touch you now?” “Yes”.

Laura pulls Carmilla into a kiss, then she’s leaving open mouthed kisses on her throat “take your bra off babe” the blonde whispers and the dark haired girl does as she’s told, the second her bra hits the floor one of Laura’s hands is massaging her breast, playing with her nipple, Carmilla moans “Oh god Laura” , “Put your legs around my waist” when she does Laura carries her to the bed laying her down gently, she starts grinding while sucking one nipple, then the other “Fuck” Carmilla gasps “Someone’s eager” Laura says smirking “Shut up, don’t stop” the dark haired girl whispers. Laura starts caressing her trough her panties, slowly, teasingly, while sucking on her throat “Don’t tease, oh god please” Carmilla throws her head back, you slide your tongue against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth immediately after a heated kiss you whisper “God babe you’re so hot, I wanna taste you so bad” she’s making delicious sounds, whimpering “Please Laura please touch me” you slide down her body kissing, biting and sucking then you pull her panties down and spread her legs, you kiss her thighs. You drag your finger along her slit and you can feel how wet she is “Fuck babe you’re so wet for me” she shivers, you kiss her again before you pull a bit back to hover over her, you start making small circles around her clit she moans loudly, you decide to push two fingers inside her and then suck her clit, you slowly speed up your pace “Oh god Laura” one of your hands massages her breast, her eyes are closed, “I’m gonna cum oh god” she’s panting heavily and her nails dig into your hair, you feel her tighten around your fingers and then she’s coming with a loud moan and an “Oh Laura fuck”.

You lay beside her and you’re arm is around her waist, she’s still trying to control her breathing “You ok?” you ask “Yeah” she says smiling, then she’s on top of you “I love you Laura” “I love you too Carm”.

 

After what may have been your third or fourth orgasm you look at her curled up by your side and you smile, “You’re beautiful” she smiles shyly and blushes “Shut up cupcake” you giggle “Make me” she looks up at you and then you feel her hand caressing your thigh “Of course my lady!”


End file.
